


Mao Mao's Pure love Easter

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I will go back and tag more stuff I promise, Kissing, Multi, Picnics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: This is a series of short stories of some Mao Mao ships. All of the themes of each chapter are based around a prompt list made by "Mao Mao's Mother."
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake, Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Rainfall

“There we go.” Said Badgerclops as he placed Mao’s cape on an improvised cloth rack.  
After a fierce, rainy battle in the woods with a monster, our heroes were forced to rest up in an empty cave. Their clothing and other accessories were now completely soaked in water.  
Mao Mao was quivering. Although it wasn’t a particularly cold day, the cat wasn’t a big fan of having his fur completely wet.  
“Want some help with that?” Said Badgerclops as he handed some towels to Mao Mao.  
He snatched the piece of cloth and began wiping his body.  
Meanwhile, the big guy decided to sit at the exit of the cave. Since his robo arm got damaged during the fight, and his other belongings were drying further inside the cave, staring at the rain could be a chill way to pass the time.  
Covered with a dry towel, our hero sat in front of his friend, with his back laying on the cave’s wall and looking at the rain.  
After a few minutes of silence, Badgerclops asked. “So… What do we do now?”  
“...Considering the current state of our stuff, I guess we should head back to the last town we were in.”  
“But wouldn’t it be better if we keep going? I’m pretty sure that we are closer to-”  
“Then why do you ask me?”  
“Wha-”  
“If you already have an answer, why did you asked me what to do?” Asked the cat again, clearly annoyed.  
“Why are you mad at me now?! Do you think I can control the weather or something?!”  
“No, but you could have dodged. We could have used your robo arm to blast our way out of this rain by now.”  
“I was TRYING to protect you! Why do you always blame me for your mistakes.”  
“Oh, please. Everyone knows that a hero is never wrong. Besides, it’s not like a mere monster can take ME down, and I doubt you have what’s needed to beat one of those guys on your own!”  
“DO YOU THINK I CAN’T--” He took a deep breath. “You know what? No. I’m not in the mood to prove you wrong, I just want to…stare at the rain or something.” He turned to the outside of the cave, looking away from Mao Mao.  
He turned to the inside of the cave, acting like a spoiled child. He mumbled to himself things like how stupid Badgerclops can be sometimes… but he quickly regretted everything, realising he was being immature. He just wanted to take out some frustration, he didn’t mean to piss off the badger like that. Changing his position, he turned to Badgerclops. “Listen, I...”  
The big guy ignored him.  
“I can say pretty dumb things sometimes, you know, right?”  
‘Sometimes?’ He thought.  
“I just... hate it when you say things that make sense, okay? It’s annoying.”  
‘He can’t even say one word?!’  
“I despise that you are so smart and, cool and logical… And I can’t even do half the things you do.”  
“...I’m listening.”  
“What I’m trying to say is...”  
“Mhm...”  
“I’m sorry, alright?”  
“Oh... I thought you were going to keep up with the compliments man!” He chuckled a little bit. “Come here.” He tapped the ground next to him.  
The cat did just as he was told, and using his only available arm, Badgerclops hugged him. “... you smell bad.”  
“I know...”


	2. Afternoon Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snugglemagne and Mao Mao have a nice picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said I didn't got inspired from one renpawbs Snugglemao fics, check out his work too!

It was a warm, soothing afternoon in Pure Heart Valley. Nothing was going on that day, nothing important that is, and King Snugglemagne decided to do an improvised picnic in a nearby hill. Equipped with some food, wine and even an expensive, silky sheet, he was ready to enjoy the rest of his day. He was expecting certain someone to show up, but he wasn’t exactly in a hurry, knowing that his date would come in eventually. The soft air was caressing the King’s mane, he closed his eyes to fully take on the breeze, until shortly after someone obstructed it. “Goodness Quinton! I was very explicit when I told you not to-” He opened his eyes, only to find Mao Mao bowing at him.

“Your grace! Why is it that you summoned me here?”

He stared at the cat for a few seconds, only to let out a chuckle. “Come on Sheriff! Or should I say Mao Mao? You know exactly why I called you here.”

The hero blushed. “O-oh… Right.” He stood up, staring at the King. No matter how many times they looked at each other, whenever they are alone, Mao Mao can’t help but stare dumbfoundedly at him.

“Don’t be so shy! Sit here.” Said as he tapped the surface of the cloth, right next to him.

He did as such, sitting straight, nervously shivering. It was the first time they were that close, alone, like a real couple.

Seeing this, Snugglemagne opted to start with some chat and drink. He grabbed two wine glasses and began pouring in the liquid, filling them to the half. He handed one to Mao Mao, who thanked him and took it, awkwardly holding it with both of his hands. “So tell me, Sheriff. How’s work been?”

“Ahem, well… Easy, sir.”

“And…?”

“Kind of slow, if I’m honest- Which I am! I’m always-”

Placing one of his enormous hands on the hero’s shoulder. “Mao Mao, are you scared of me?”

“Wha- NO! How could I-”

“You seemed happy when I told you about this picnic a few hours ago, but now you seemed startled.”

“I… I… I’m sorry. It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date like this, and last time it wasn’t with my boss! Heh... ” He scratched his head, thinking on a way to apologize and leave.

“Is that the only way you see me?”

“Of course not! You are also a monarch, a figure of admiration!”

“I must say that I’m flattered, but I’m also a man you know?”

“I mean, yeah! You are one as well.”

“And as a man, or any person really, I like people. I like to feel like they like me back too. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes… I think?”

“What I’m trying to say is, do you like me?”

His heart skipped a beat, this was happening, it wasn’t just a fantasy. Trying to get back his composure, he took a drink at the wine, holding in his mouth for a few seconds and then swallowing. “How could I not?”

He raised an eyebrow, certainly not the answer he was expecting, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

“I MEAN… You can be a piece of work sometimes, mean and even- Forget what I just said... I-I LOVE YOU!”

Now it was the King’s heart who skipped a beat.

“You are so beautiful, you can be mean but you try to keep your people together. You can be eccentric, but you are not a bad guy. Trust me, I’ve met a lot of those. You are also cute and, and, and-”

Snugglemagne stole a kiss from Mao Mao, hugging him afterwards. “Thank you She- Mao Mao.”


	3. Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place some time after Mao Mao and Tanya meet, which I headcanon is some time after Bao Bao abandons him.

In their way to another city were they could rest, our duo found themselves walking inside a forest. The place had a nice feel to it, since the trees were so tall and leafy that the heat from the sun could barely enter, allowing for a delightful stroll. Even though they had been working together for a while now, Mao Mao was always nervous around Tanya, which only made this little detour inside the deserted forest all the more anxiety inducing.

Tanya was leading the way, since she had a knack for moving around anywhere. “So tell me, Mittens. Are you used to work like this?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I mean, heroes aren’t supposed to settle down and stuff? I didn’t think that you would be the wanderer type. Although, I guess that’s just another thing we have in common.” She chuckled.

“Heroes go to where they are needed, I thought that was obvious.”

“I guess you’re right.”

A few minutes of awkward silence went by, until Mao Mao heard some bushes shaking, turning his head towards its direction. It was most likely a small creature what made the sounds, but it made Mao Mao notice something weird. In a flower bed of dead sunflowers, there was one left that seemed fine, just a little pale. Mao Mao looked around, trying to see if there was any light source the poor thing could get, but there wasn’t much.

“What’s wrong Mao Mao?” Asked Tanya, already far ahead from the cat.

“You need to see this!”

Once she reached our hero, she saw the plan. “So?”

“We need to help it.”

“But it’s just a flower.”

“I know, but it would be kind of cruel to leave it just like that.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Could you make a plant pot and a garden trowel, please?”

“Hmm… Let me think about it...” She turned, giving her back to Mao Mao, facing him again a few seconds after. “No, can’t do.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they are already behind you silly.” She said, pointing behind the cat.

“Thanks!”

“No problem!”

Mao Mao grabbed them and began carefully removing the dirt around the sunflower. After no more than five minutes, Mao Mao had successfully taken out the plant.

“We should just buy it an actual pot once we get to the city. I doubt you’d like to have dirt burst in your face once that thing disappears.”

“Thank you again.”

“No problem! I didn’t know you were into gardening.”

“It’s more like a hobby really, but I’ll make sure this guy gets a nice place to live in.”

“I’m sure you’ll pick a nice place for it.”

“If I’m being honest, I would have like to give this to you, since it’s really cute and all, but unfortunately is too weak at the moment. Maybe once it gets better, you can take it with you.”

“Hahaha! I’m not sure if you are talking about the sunflower or you, but I’m flattered either way~” She booped Mao Mao’s nose. “Come on now, we have places to go!”


	4. Pink Attire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra small chapter, I know, but I think it's fine as it is

“ADORABAT!” Screamed the cat from the laundry room.

Flying as fast as she could, the child entered the room. “What’s wrong Mao Mao?”

“Why did you put Badgerclops’ hoodie in the washing machine?!”

“I found it lying around in the bedroom. It was smelly so I threw it in with the rest, what about it?”

“I was  _ washing  _ my WHITE TUXEDO!” Pulling it out of the washing machine, he showed the now colored clothing.

Her eyes enlightened upon seeing the soft, light pink tone. “IT LOOKS SO PRETTY! You don’t like Pink Mao Mao?”

“Well, uh… It’s not supposed to be pink, Adorabat.”

“Orangusnake is Pink! I thought you liked him.”

“I mean, I  _ don’t  _ hate it but- You know what? It’s, whatever. I doubt he’ll mind it.” Without other choice, our hero decided to take a bath, and get ready for his date with the so called villain.

\----

Hours passed, Mao Mao arrived to the plaza, where they agreed to meet each other. Although Mao Mao acted like it would be a romantic and elegant dinner together, he knew that Orangusnake’s plans were something far more simple… and cheap, obviously. Nervously walking into town, holding some flowers and wearing a pink sweater with a hole specially made for Tanner, and some jeans.

He immediately began to laugh as soon as he saw the cat, quickly getting closer to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “I see it but I can’t believe it, Sheriff Mao Mao himself in Pink!”

“Shut up, it’s not like you aren’t wearing it right now too!”

“I know, but it looks great and you know that!” He laughed some more.

Mao Mao grunted, cursing under his breath.

He handed the flowers. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, you look really cute. I just wanted to break the ice.” He extended one of his arms, being it so Mao Mao could hold him. “Now, shall we go then?”

“...yeah, whatever.” Answered, acting slightly annoyed, emphasis on acting.


	5. Ice Cream Sundaes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time, thanks to renpawbs for giving me some ideas for their favourite sundae flavors.

After a long, hot day of work, Mao Mao just wanted to sit down, chill, and take a nap. Unfortunately for him, the King’s alarm blasted its annoying tune right into our hero’s ears.  
Seeing how tired his friend was, Badgerclops offered to take his place. “No, no, it’s okay. Even if it isn’t an emergency, I have to go.” Said the cat as he quickly left the house, riding the aerocycle directly to the castle. Upon arriving, he was greeted by the guards with a water soaked towel, which he used to wipe his face, and placed it on his neck. Opening the door, he saw King Snugglemagne, also with towel around his neck, sitting on a plastic swimming pool that covered the main hall almost completely. His hair was picked up in a beautiful, long ponytail, and was wearing a fancy looking short. “Mao Mao! I’m so glad that you are here.” He rushed to hug his boyfriend, kissing him on the forehead.  
“What did you call me for?”  
“If I’m being perfectly honest, I just wanted to see you!” He blushed a little giving him a big and awkward smile. “Although, as you can see this heat just won’t let me rest, or wear my usual, more appropriate clothes.”  
“I-I think you look good today!”  
“Oh, you!” He placed his arm around the cat’s shoulders. “Now, care to join me?” He said, pointing at the pool.  
“Well… Sure! Why not?” Said as he plunged inside the pool, making some water hit the king. “Heh, sorry!”  
“It’s fine, I just hope that you don’t mind ME!” He made a cannonball jump, splashing even more water and soaking Mao Mao in water.  
“Oh, it’s a fight what you want? Here I go!” They played around in the pool, for a while. Swimming, talking, just having fun with each other.  
\----  
Some time later, Quinton arrived with two big ice cream sundaes. A strawberry one, with lots of cream and a really nice presentation, and a Vanilla one, with a more simple presentation but lots of small cookies in it. He placed them on the edge of the pool, coughing in purpose to get their attention. “Finally! Thank you Quinton.” Said Snugglemagne, who began eating the vanilla sundae.  
“Hey! You know I like Vanilla, why are you leaving me the other one?”  
“I’m so sorry… but what are you gonna do about it?” Answered Snugglemagne with a lot of sassiness in his voice.  
“If that’s how you are gonna play, then I’ll grab ALL of the cream and throw it away!” Said Mao Mao snatching the sundae, about to grab the topping.  
“Wait! I was just kidding!” He said, offering Mao Mao the cup.  
“Aha! Now I’m in control. Give me some.” The cat opened his mouth.  
“Wha- Oh, I get it.” He grabbed a full spoon with the ice cream, and gave it to Mao Mao.  
“Hey, it’s better than I thought.”  
“My turn!” Said the King, opening his mouth.  
He fed some Ice cream to him as well.  
“Delicious!”  
They kept going like this, feeding each other and talking a little more, enjoying their day together.


	6. Fruit Picking

It was kind of late by night, and after receiving some calls from Farmer Bun, the Sheriff arrived at his place. He sneaked to where the bunny told him strange noises were coming from, and upon hearing something, he hid behind a tree and prepared his weapon.

A big, heavy thing dropped from one of the trees, groaning in pain. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! I know we’ve been weak lately, but can’t you hold on from a tree anymore?”

Coming out from his hiding spot, sheathing Geraldine, the cat approached his boyfriend “Orangusnake?”

Mao Mao was the last person he wanted to see, specially red handed, with a basket that had some fruit and vegetables. “I-Uh...” He quickly placed the basket behind him. “H-How was your day?” He shook his hand, greeting him with a really fake, awkward smile.

“Are you serious?”

Finally dropping the act. “I’M SORRY OKAY? We’ve been starving over at the ship, and it’s not like you can’t do something about it!”

“Oh, so  _ now _ it’s my fault.”

“YES! You earn money and buy food with it, you have an actual house, and you leave  _ me _ and my crew out of it! If you ask me,  _ you _ are the real villain here.”

“YOU HAVE NEVER ASKED ME FOR MONEY! I COULD GIVE YOU SOME IF YOU JUST ASKED!”

“WELL NOW IT’S TOO LATE!”

“HOW IS IT TOO LATE?! WE CAN PAY FARMER BUN FOR THE THINGS THAT YOU STOLE, AND THEN PICK UP SOME MORE!”

“BUT PAYING TAKES THE FUN OUT OF IT!”

“THEN I GUESS YOU AREN’T THAT HUNGRY IF YOU ARE DOING IT FOR FUN!” Feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Mao Mao turned to see Farmer Bun, who seemed exhausted and annoyed.

“Just grab whatever you want, I’ll send you a receipt or whatever.” Without allowing Mao Mao to answer, the rabbit hopped back to his house.

“Ha! Crime  _ doesn’t  _ pay after all.”

“...I’m pretty sure you are using that saying wrong, but whatever, let’s go.”

\-----

Munching an apple while riding the aerocycle, Orangusnake thanked Mao Mao. “I never expected the gremlins of this place to grow such delicious stuff!” He laughed some, eating more of his apple.

Feeling the drops of apple juice getting on his cape, the cat complaint. “Cut it out! My cape is going to be all sticky and gross.”

“S-Sorry.” He ate the rest of the apple whole, swallowing it like nothing. “So… any plans for tomorrow?”

“Well, aside from paying up, I don’t really know.”

“Can I drop by?”

“As long as you don’t steal anything.”

“I can’t promise I won’t, but we’ll see.”

They shared a laugh, and went back to their homes.


	7. Cobbler Baking

It was early in the morning, and Mao Mao woke up out of pure habit. Looking to his right was a window, and to his left was Tanya in another bed. He was a little startled, but he quickly remembered everything. Without much money, and having lost their tent on an ambush, the duo had to resort to a Bed and Breakfast. The house was pretty nice and cozy, the bed was perfect and the sheets were really soft, so soft that Mao Mao was considering getting more sleep. But a hero must always be ready for duty. He stood up, clothes already on, and grabbed Geraldine, who was resting on a coffee table near his bed. Now, the only problem was Tanya. She didn’t like to wake up early, or not as early as Mao Mao, so he planned to sneak out of the room and train for a little bit outside. As he was about to open the door, he heard a certain, peculiar ‘poof’ sound, followed by him being tackled from behind.

“Where do you think you are going, Mittens?” Said Tanya, petting Mao Mao’s head.

“How long have you been up?”

“Hmm… about five minutes more than you.” She stood up, and with a jump, she placed herself infront of Mao Mao, and offered him a hand.

“We told the owner to wake us up, right?” He grabbed her hand, getting up quickly.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Then he’s probably still asleep. You think it would be wrong if we made breakfast ourselves?”

“I mean, it’s not like we didn’t pay to have food.”

“You’re right.”

\----

“It seems like this guy is really into baking.” Said Tanya after opening several drawers, finding tools specifically for making pastries. “Look! There’s a lot of blackberries in here! We could do some cobbler with all of this. You like cobbler, right Mao Mao?”

“I...” His expression changed, and he accidently let go of some plastic cups he was holding. “No…” He bent to pick them up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think i’ve told you… But it’s nothing to worry about! I’m fine with-”

She placed her hands on his friend’s face. “What? You don’t trust me?”

“It’s a family thing… but I guess I could tell you. My fa--The hero’s code, it doesn’t allow us to eat cobbler. So I don’t eat it.”

“I see. Well, no use crying over spilled milk, right?”

“I-I can make some if you want!”

“It’s okay, I only suggested cobbler because it was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“But you seemed excited about it. Please, I want to make some for you.”

She shrugged. “If you insist, but let me help you out!”

\----

It was a simple recipe, but Mao Mao was proud of the end result.

But Tanya wasn’t so sure about it. “Now, who’s getting the first taste?”

“I think I told you, I can’t eat it.”

“I know, but who’s going to tell?”

“...Okay.” He grabbed a spoon full, but quickly fed it to Tanya.

“HMF- Hey!” She began to chew, the delicious, sweet flavour of the cobbler quickly filled her mouth. “Wow!”

“Impressive, I know.”

“You have to eat some!”

“No way, thank you.”

“You think I won’t let you taste this amazing thing!” After throwing some leaves around, multiple Tanyas appeared.

She started to chase him, and he managed to escape from her multiple times. They spent the rest of the morning like that, with each other, and some cobbler.


End file.
